Te espeparé
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: No importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo te esperare, mi amor es todo tuyo, nadie podrá hacer que lo olvide jamás, porque tú estas muy dentro de mí. SasuSaku


Habían pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que Naruto y Sakura tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke, en esa ocasión no habían logrado nada, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas y normales pero para los chicos, las cosas no habían vuelta a ser iguales

De vez en cuando, como ahora, Naruto se dedicaba a observar las puestas desde lo alto de la torre del Hokage, se sentía frustrado, decepcionado y por sobretodo desilusionado, deseaba con todo su corazón poder cumplirle la promesa a aquella persona tan importante para él

No, no confundan, él esta perfectamente convencido de que Sakura no es su amor, debido a su corta edad había confundido el amor de hermanos por el amor de pareja, él estaba seguro de hacia quien estaba dirigido su corazón, pero ahora quería dedicarse a cumplir su promesa

Por su parte cierta pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, sonreía como siempre lo hacía y susurraba canciones sin comprensión, ella se mantenía con la esperanza de que el chico Uchiha regresara algún día y entonces talvez podría intentarlo nuevamente

La tarde estaba cayendo y decidió que podría dar una vuelta por el parque antes de regresar a su casa, sus pasos eran silenciosos, ágiles, tal y como había aprendido con todas las misiones que llevaba en su record. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían suavemente y acariciaban el rostro de la chica

- Sasuke-kun – no podía evitar pensar en él todo el día, llego hasta la banca donde años atrás lo había visto como ella lo conocía y dejo que un suspiro de melancolía escapara de sus labios, sonrió y continuó el trayecto hasta dar con el parque de los árboles de cerezo, era increíblemente hermoso ver la puesta desde aquel lugar

_Te esperaré, no importa quien te bese,  
yo te esperaré, no importa que me quieras,  
yo te escucharé, si tú me has dado tanto,  
yo te esperaré y te daré mi vida entera._

Se sentó sobre las raíces de un árbol y acomodo su cuerpo sobre el tronco del mismo, el baile de los pétalos a esa hora era una escenario para guardar por siempre dentro de la memoria de la alegría, algo le decía que él regresaría, ya no estaba segura si él podría sentir algo por ella pero lo esperaría

Sintió que alguien la observaba y giró sus orbes verdes hacia la copa de un árbol pero no encontró nada, más que la soledad que en ese momento la acompañaba; meditaba su vida, los cambios drásticos que había hecho para poder serle útil y que a fin de cuentas él no había sabido valor, aún así ella podría esperarlo el tiempo que fuese necesario

_Te esperaré, te esperaré en las sombras, siempre allí estaré,  
no importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver,  
no importa quien te abrace,  
yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera._

Era muy probable que él ya hubiera conseguido alguien que calentará su frío corazón todas las noches, a veces se sentía como estúpida de pensar que él podría regresar por ella, recordó la última vez que se vieron y recordó a cierta pelirroja

Aquella chica parecía ser muy importante para el chico Uchiha, le había dolido, le había partido su corazón, pero aún así sonrió como siempre y deseo con toda su alma que fuese feliz

Probablemente ella debía de hacer lo mismo, intentar encontrar en alguien aquel cariño que se perdió cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando traicionó a Konoha, ella debía olvidarlo, le había hecho daño infinidad de veces, sus desprecios, sus miradas frías, su silencio, todo había servido para poder apagar su vida poco a poco

_Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mio._

Se sentía patética de tan siquiera pensar que él talvez no lo hacía con intención, que probablemente su traición no era por deseo, sino por necesidad, que sus desprecios aún solo para ella significaban algo más que ella debía descubrir, pero sus excusas se estaban agotando poco a poco

Llevo sus manos hasta su boca y delineo lentamente sus labios, lo único que pedía era un beso de él, solo uno y entonces lo olvidaría, trataría de ser feliz con alguien, ella lo amaba con toda su alma, por más que intentará negarlo, sabía que jamás podría hacerlo

_Donde estarás, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más._

Todos los días repetía la misma rutina, cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, paseaba por el parque recordando cosas que torturaban su alma pero que la alegraban al poder observar nuevamente en su mente, el rostro de su amado chico

Siempre esperaba un tiempo más, cuando la noche ya había caído, para ver si posiblemente él regresaba, era lo mismo desde hacía tres años y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a quejarse, las noches eran frías y siempre olvidaba llevar algo que la resguardara de la crueldad de la noche

_Y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más._

Sasuke estaba enterado de sus sentimientos, ella se los había confesado hacía seis años atrás, posiblemente para estas alturas él creería que esos sentimientos no tenían base puesto que se los había dicho una niña pero para ella eran todo lo contrario, aquellas sensaciones en lugar de haber cambiado o desaparecido se hicieron más fuertes conforme el tiempo pasaba

Muchas veces se había preguntado si no era obsesión lo que sentía por Sasuke pero luego de que analizará cuidadosamente todo, comprendió que no lo era, era simple y puro amor, aunque no le gustase que fuera así, ella no podía obligar al corazón a no sentir aquello

_Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
también que si me dejas moriré de pie,  
no lloraré tu ausencia,  
solo esperaré y te daré mi vida entera._

Lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero rápidamente tomo aire y limpió el poco liquido que había logrado salir, se había prometido a si misma que no lloraría más, su ausencia no significaba su muerte, sacudió su cabeza y apretó ligeramente los puños sobre sus piernas

Sonrió resignadamente y una leve carcajada rompió el silencio de lugar, definitivamente debía recordar traer ropa más protectora, llevaba puesta una falda lisa de lona, una blusa de tirante caído blanca que le llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero, un cinturón color negro atado en forma de caído sobre su cintura y cadera; y por último una botas negras de terciopelo

_Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mio._

El sonido de ramas crujiendo la hizo levantarse rápidamente, colocó su mano en el portakunais que cargaba en la pierna derecha y espero algún movimiento más, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a defenderse, un pequeño y blanco conejo salió de entre la arboleda, al parecer en busca de alimento

Sakura guardo su kunai y sonrió, se arrodillo y llamó suavemente al animalito que la veía sin comprender, con precaución el conejo se acerco hasta ella, lo tomo entre sus brazos y se volvió a sentar. Prontamente el conejo se acomodo en su regazo y comenzó a dormir, ella por su parte no pudo evitar acariciarlo, su pelo era realmente sedoso, increíble siendo que era un animal salvaje

_Donde estarás, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más._

Ya era de noche, esta vez si que se había tardado, el conejo estaba completamente dormido sobre su regazo y no quería despertarlo, decidió esperar un poco más hasta que despertará y entonces se podría retirar a su apartamento, tenía hambre y frío pero no importaba si con eso podía mantener por un poco más de tiempo la esperanza

Después de algunos minutos el animalito despertó y se bajo de la chica, levanto una oreja y se sentó frente a ella, la pelirrosa sonrió amorosamente y se levanto, sacudió sus ropas y se despidió del conejo con una bella sonrisa, a veces las cosas más simples le hacían recordar que no estaba sola, aunque a veces así lo sintiera

_Y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más._

Comenzó a encaminarse para poder salir del parque, se abrazo a si misma y subió la miradas al cielo, estaba completamente despejado y se podía ver en todo su esplendo el hermoso firmamento, cuantas estrellas iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, bajo nuevamente la mirada y continuó caminando por el camino de piedras que atravesaba el lugar

El viento sopló un poco más fuerte y logró mover sutilmente su larga cabellera, no pudo evitar que a su pensamiento acudiera nuevamente Sasuke, ahora ya no se oponía a aquello como antes, siempre terminaba agotada mentalmente y sin sacar ningún provecho, había optado por dejar que su amor fuera libre y si no era correspondido pues entonces viviría con ello para ella misma

Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de ser observaba, se paró en seco y cerró los ojos deseando encontrar al originario de aquella sensación pero no encontraba nada, escuchó al viento, se dejo envolver por el ambiente e intento unirse a él para recorrer con amplitud el terreno

_Donde estarás, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más._

Justo cuando parecía que lo había encontrado se percato de que se encontraba tras de ella, abrió los ojos rápidamente e intento controlarse, podría ser que solamente fuese Naruto que quisiese asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, Naruto, su mejor amigo y hermano aunque no fuese de sangre

Vivir pensando en que probablemente él volvería era una pérdida de tiempo, pérdida que quería hacer, sinceramente las cosas por fuera eran las mismas pero por dentro no, ella no era la misma sin él, se había llevado su corazón y con eso a la niña que se mantenía oculta en su interior

Ya la verdad es que simplemente no era ella, su corazón le aprisionaba fuertemente con cada recuerdo que ella invocara de él, era masoquista, probablemente si, pero era un mal necesario, no podía vivir sin él, lo necesitaba como al aire para respirar, sabía que debía girarse y encarar a esa persona pero no estaba de ánimos para ello, decidió continuar con su trayectoria pero no pudo siquiera dar un paso cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos rodeándola, su respiración se acelero y sus latidos aumentaron velozmente

- Hola – aquella dulce voz envolvió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y una agradable sensación hizo mella en su estómago, esa voz era inigualable, la conocía a la perfección, al igual que su distintivo aroma, sus labios temblaron y no por el frío, se quedo estática, estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer o que decir, las palabras no acudían a su mente

Ella debía estar soñando y de ser así, por Kami que no quería despertar, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y luchaba porque no salieran, tomo aire varias veces sin dejar de sentir el calor sobre su cuerpo, él estaba esperando una reacción por parte de ella, sonrió y se enderezó hasta poder sentir como acomodaba su barbilla sobre su hombre y dejaba sentir su pausada respiración, un cúmulo de sensaciones se apoderó de ella y sus sentidos, no importaba cuanto luchará por no sentirlo era inútil

- Hola – contestó luego de varios minutos en silencio, sin necesidad de girar a verle, supo que estaba sonriendo

- Creo que ahora ya puedo estar tranquilo – eso significa que había logrado llevar a cabo su venganza y había salido victorioso, pero no entendía el porque la había buscado a ella, estaba segura que primero iría con Naruto y Kakashi y talvez en última instancia con ella

- Me alegro – la emoción de sus palabras no podía ser descrita pero sabía que a partir de ese momento, su regreso estaba asegurado, no sabía si con sus compañeros o solo

- Si te estás preguntando por mis compañeros, vinieron conmigo pero no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad – la cara de Sakura no podía estar más pálida que ahora, jamás se hubiera imaginado ese tipo de relaciones de él con sus compañeros, talvez con la pelirrojo pero no con el resto, Sasuke comprendió el semblante de la chica y bufó molesto, sabría Kami el día en que ella no malinterpretará las cosas

- No me refería a eso y en cuanto a todo lo que te he hecho pasar, quiero pedirte disculpas – estaba confirmadísimo, era el fin del mundo, Sasuke pidiendo disculpas, era algo que su mente aún no procesaba, pero tampoco comprendía porque le había hecho pasar por todo aquello

- Lo hice, porque eres la personas más importante en mi vida y si Itachi se enteraba de eso podría haberte lastimado – su corazón dio un vuelco y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero rápidamente se detuvo en sus pensamientos, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke hablaba tanto y con tanta soltura?, Ahí había gato encerrado, algo que no cuadraba con el resto, se giró lentamente para verle directamente y lo escaneo completamente. El chico frunció el seño al notar lo que la pelirrosa hacía

- Deja de verme como mercancía de mercado en rebaja – acoto molesto por la situación, activando sin notarlo su sharingan, aquello fue más que suficiente para que Sakura comprendiera que sí era él, que no era una ilusión, no era un sueño, no era una broma, lo abrazo efusivamente y escondió su rostro en el fuerte y firme pecho del Uchiha, el chico correspondió el abrazo y se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos momentos

Sasuke la hizo levantar el rostro y verlo directamente a la cara, sin percatarse de nada, sintió como los labios de él se posesionaban de los suyos, abrió sus ojos por la consternación y pudo comprobar lo cálidos que eran, lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso, estaba lleno de ternura, delicadeza, pasión pero por sobretodo amor

- Okaerinasai Sasuke-kun – acotó una vez que se hubieron separo del beso

- Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre – antes de que pudiera contestar ya había sido envuelta nuevamente en un beso, ya no estaba sola, ya no sentía frío, había vuelto a ser la misma, Sasuke había regresado y con él su corazón, es cierto le dolía pero no era por dolor, era por alegría, no cabía en sí de la dicha que estaba experimentando, dejo de pensar y se dejo transportar a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones

_Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
Me duele tanto el corazón…_

- De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos – inquirió entre el beso, el Uchiha menor, Sakura sonrió y se separaron, se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron hacia algún lugar sin importancia, mientras estuvieran juntos como ahora, ya nada importaba…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No pude evitar hacer este one-shot, me carcomían las manos para hacerlo, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**

**La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, en especial cuando esta ligado con la persona que amas, quería indagar dentro de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Sakura, espero haberlo logrado, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en los otros fics, pero me temo que no habrán actualizaciones durante el mes de agosto, vienen los parciales de la universidad y tengo mucho que estudiar, espero me comprendan**

**No olviden dejarme sus opiniones respecto a este fic, arigato!!! Soremade!! XD**


End file.
